nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Arocan Gialiadin III
Arocan Gialiadin III is a male human and an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Background Arocan Gialiadin III was born in Yadfim the son of the prestigious Gialiadin family. His father was Sir Arocan Gialiadin II and his mother was Lady Annan Gialiadin. When he was old enough Sir Arocan arranged for his son to squire with the famous Sir Lazrith of Fulton to learn riding, combat and courtly etiquette and protocols. Arocan III is an earnest young lad who is rather fit and strapping for his age. He is the apple of his father’s eye and the heir to the lordship of Yadfim. He studies hard the lessons that his father has taught him and dreams of becoming a good and mighty knight like his father. He looks up to his oldest sister Ellel as a hero and a fierce warrior as well and admires her exploits. He is mostly trying to learn all he can so he can be a good and noble knight when he is old enough. History On the 14th of Unicorn, 1159, King Koris Woodbridge died and his successor, Queen Joycie, called all of her direct vassals to the Capital to accept oaths of fealty. Accordingly Sir Lazrith headed for Emeron City. While there he and Arocan's father, Sir Arocan Gialiadin II,were involved in a jailbreak. The two and their allies were dubbed the Sinister Seven and stripped of his title by the Crown. In Lion of that Dame Vonya Loxton was named the ruler of Fulton and she arrived with orders in hand to immediately arrest Arocan III. She gave Sir Arocan II a fortnight to turn himself into the crown or she would be forced to execute the boy. When members of Sir Lazrith's court objected, Vonya had them arrested and thrown into the dungeon alongside Arocan. Thankfully on the 2nd of Dragon the Joined of Vesper and Chancellor Roneiros slipped into the keep and incapacitated Dame Vonya, freeing Arocan and the members of Lazrith's court. Roneiros, a master of disguise, masqueraded as Dame Vonya and planned to hold the estate in Lazrith's name until his return. Confrontation with Ellel After freeing Arocan III, the Joined of Vesper rode east and led the Lurinlund forces to victory at the Battle of Hardale. However word had reached Fulton's inquisitor, Xoybar Ventlivym, that Arocan's sister, Dame Ellel Gialiadin, was marching north from Yadfim with orders to assist in the battle and to arrest the Joined of Vesper for transport back to Emeron City. Xoybar's intelligence indicated that while Sir Arocan II had been stripped of his title, that Dame Ellel had sworn fealty to the Crown in exchange for the Gialiadin maintaining the rule of Yadfim. With the deadline for Dame Vonya to have executed Arocan III past, it was likely that Ellel presumed Arocan III was dead and believed that she was lord of Yadfim. However, since Arocan was alive and was not specifically stripped of his rights by the Crown, he was the rightful heir to Yafim and of the troops Ellel was marching to Hardale. Arocan rode to Hardale immediately, accompanied by Fulton's chamberlain, Sulrikk. They arrived just as Dame Ellel was parlaying with the Joined of Vesper and commanding them to stand down or face Yadfim's army. He asserted his right as Lord of Yadfim and claimed command of the army. Dame Ellel was forced to back down. Arocan III and the Joined of Vesper tried to convince Ellel not to send word to the Crown that she'd found them in Hardale, but they did not trust that she would refrain as she seemed convinced that slavish fealty the crown was the only way to retain their family's position in the kingdom. The Joined of Vesper departed Hardale, leaving Lord Arocan in command. Within days of the Joined of Vesper leaving Hardale Dame Ellel slipped out of the town and rode east to unite with the half of her forces she'd sent up the Tribarc River to rendezvous with her in Hardale. She took command of those men and sailed them back downriver to Yadfim, effectively robbing Arocan III of them. Appearance and Abilities Lord Arocan III has blonde hair and blue eyes. He stands only 5’4” but is still growing. He is only a novice fighter, but is mostly capable with a majority of weapons. Category:Characters Category:Emeron Category:NPCs Category:Nobles